


As Time Passes By

by lyo24boi



Series: Decisions Made By Hurt & Hope [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Liam have reached a new and uneasy place in the aftermath of Isaac's death and it's about to take another turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott looked around the room, watching all the bodies move. Most of them were in sync with the music, playlist cranking out a mix of EDM, rap, and some other bass-heavy songs. His legs were stiff and his back was slightly irritated, all from standing in the same position for too long. His fingers were cramped, too, subconsciously tight around the finished bottle of beer he'd been holding for half an hour. Most importantly, though, his face was down. His expression. His eyes. His lips. He was in a funk, dour at best. And even watching Stiles' horrible dance moves next to Malia wasn't helping.

At least _they_ were having a good time.

For the nth time Scott's eyes dropped down to the top ring of the bottle. He didn't quite hate being there, he'd just rather have been elsewhere. Eddie's party was fine, in fact it was great objectively speaking. Easily one of the better ones he'd been to. Brett had invited the pack and once Liam had gotten on his last nerve bugging him to go, they went. And now Liam was across the room, dancing with high school classmate who'd had a crush on him since his time at Devenford. She was cute—bleach-blond and tan and cliché glitter on her cheeks. Scott actually popped a slight smile watching his boyfriend enjoying himself. He deserved it given all that'd happened the last few weeks. Since he'd fallen off the map.

Scott looked around the room again, finding Brett dancing with a girl in front of him and an impossibly taller guy behind him. Liam had mentioned Brett's ambiguous sexuality once upon a time, reiterating his memory of surprise during his first trip to Sinema, but Scott had never seen it before. It was amusing in a way given how far he and Liam had come. Although now something was just not right anymore. _Maybe it's just too soon after…_

"You're like a brooding black hole, Scotty," Stiles yelled over the music, a few feet away with Malia dancing—rather grinding against his backside. Scott popped his widest smile yet and the two best friends shared a knowing look. Stiles just shrugged and they laughed. The freckled boy turned around to face his rekindled girlfriend and Scott pushed off the wall to find a drink with a little more flavor—without the proper effects beer was starting to suck.

He made his way through the crowd towards the back of the house, towards the kitchen. When he made it back, he almost wish he hadn't. There was a girl up against a wall, her face disheveled as this guy a little younger than Scott was cramping her there. His hands were on either side of her head and his face was only inches from her own. "Lori?" Scott said, recognizing her immediately.

Lori peered over to look at him. The other guy turned a little, too. "Piss off, dude."

"Are you okay?"

"I said—"

"I wasn't talking to you." Scott stepped forward and the other turned to face him. The guy had a few inches on him, and when he flashed his yellow eyes threateningly, Scott threw a swift punch to his stomach, an unnatural switch turned on. The guy doubled over just as Brett walked in. "I'm an alpha, and Lori is a friend of mine." Liam came in behind Brett. "Don't bother her again, got it?" The guy nodded. Scott patted the guy's shoulder and helped him straighten upright. He looked over at Brett, then back at Scott before moving past him to enter the main room.

"What the hell was that?" Brett asked.

"It's fine Brett," Lori said. "Scott just got him to back off."

"Fucking Marcus," Satomi's beta muttered.

"I don't wanna' know," Scott said. He locked eyes with Liam. "Can we just go?" he said, pushing past him and walking back out into the dance room.

"You owe me a dance first," Liam said, grabbing the alpha's wrist.

A few guys pushed past them to get into the kitchen. "I'm serious, Liam, I just want to go home."

"One dance," the beta replied sternly. "C'mon," he said, changing tone, smirking a little playfully, rocking his hips a little. "You promised you wouldn't be a bummer."

"Liam—"

"And yet you've been, and I quote, 'like a brooding black hole.'" Scott grinned. "One dance. I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

"Will you now?" Scott said, annunciating by smacking his hands down to grab at Liam's ass, pulling them together.

" _I_ keep my promises."

"You do," Scott confirmed, smirking. They began to rock, the tanner boy leaning down to kiss his beta. The music picked up and soon they were really feeling it. The mood of the party crept into Scott. The beats. The volume. The bass. He felt it, felt what Liam had been trying to get him to feel for weeks. He felt alive again, and in love. He felt Liam grinding on him as the song shifted to a more hip-hop song. Scott grinned even harder, first at just the idea of it, but then at the feel of it. The feel of Liam against him. _Really_ against him. With one motion, Scott almost gasped and his eyes rolled a little. He shuddered.

"I want you, Scott," Liam said into his ear. It only took one exchange of looks. Scott wore it all over his face. And then they were headed upstairs, Liam pulling his alpha by the hand. It'd been so long and in a cheaper place like this…well it was going to galvanize all that had been lost.*

_Upon their return home from the party…_

"I had a good time tonight."

"Liar," Liam teased, the pair still standing by Scott's motorcycle.

"I did, especially the end." Liam only looked at him skeptically and equally amused. "Seriously. I…I know the last few weeks haven't been…easy. I'm sorry."

Liam shook his head before leaning over the bike to kiss him. It was meant to be an endearing short kiss at first, but he couldn't resist the moment of pulling Scott in deeper. He needed to feel Scott, but more importantly he needed Scott to feel him. "You don't have to apologize," Liam said, pulling away but not opening his eyes. They were still close. "I get it, that's why I'm still here." He opened his eyes to look at Scott and the alpha, he was clearly doing his best not to cry a little at how sweet and loving Liam had just been. "Okay, that was really sappy," Liam admitted and they laughed. They turned to head inside, wrapping their arms around the other, Scott over the boy's shoulders and Liam around his alpha's waist.

When they got to their floor of the apartment building, the door across from theirs was cracked open. _Kira and Lydia!_ The werewolf couple shared a quick look of immediacy and barged in, claws out at the ready. But there, standing with their backs to them, were the girls. Lydia and Kira were looking back at them, Kira a little in shock and Lydia clearly annoyed. Scott, however, wasn't looking at their faces. He wasn't even looking at the man facing he and the girls, the one he'd once called co-captain: Jackson Whittemore. No, he was looking at the boy wrapped in on himself, standing—or rather leaning in the corner of the far side of the room.

In the flesh, alive and well, there was Isaac Lahey.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Isaac._

" _Isaac, she wouldn't blame you. Isaac, the day you left, my world changed. I know why you did. I understand. But she wouldn't blame you. She couldn't, as I can't. You fought for her. You fought until you couldn't and that means everything. She died a warrior. She died fighting. She died the way she would have wanted. Isaac, she died knowing she saved you. She died with no regrets. I could feel it. Isaac, you need no absolution. There is nothing to forgive._

" _Isaac, I don't blame you. Isaac, the day you left, my heart broke. I know why you did. I understand. Everything thing you've been through. All the pain. The torture. The loss. But, Isaac, I see in you a spirit unbroken. I see a boy driven by his heart. I felt your heart. How big and warm it is. And despite it all, despite all the loss, all the torture, the pain—you love. You love and no matter the struggle, that endures. Your ability to love is ignorant of time._

" _Isaac, the day you left, my eyes dimmed. There are days where all I can do is drown. The darkness wins some days. Every day is…pain. I miss you. I love you. I'll never stop. I want you to come home. To me. Isaac, I know you'll never read this. I'll never send this. But, Isaac, come home. Please."_

_Scott sank forward, dropping the piece of paper as he crumpled into himself. His palms failed to catch all the tears against his cheeks. There were no noises. None from his throat. His breathing, his nose. They were uncontrollable. But deep within, he couldn't spare anymore sound. The pain, it was dulling this time._

" _Scott," Ms. Morell said, "these feelings you have right now, in this moment, I want you to remember them. Not for their pain, but for their strength."_

…

They could smell it. Liam. Jackson. Even Isaac. As if someone pulled a lever in Scott's mind, he went from worried to…rage, in an instant. It happened fast. His eyes turned red. His fangs grew out. He hastily stepped forward, not even sure what he wanted to do, or was going to.

"Scott!" Liam called out, reaching out, confused and taken aback. Jackson tried to maneuver around the coffee table and the couch but wasn't fast enough. Isaac was more in shock than anything as Scott came within only a couple yards. It was the taller, bulkier form of Camden that stepped between them, though. With a swift thrust to Scott's chest the alpha landed hard on the floor. Scott surged to his feet, ready to attack the older Lahey brother when Liam and Jackson grabbed his arms and shoulders. In that moment they were only blurs to Scott.

"What the fuck! What the fuck are you doing here!? Get off me!" It all came out in growls. He writhed, struggling and almost succeeding to break free. "Fuck you!"

"Scott!" It was Liam's voice. It pulled him back, only for a second but that was enough. His alpha turned to look at him. He was totally wolfed out, even to the point of when he'd almost killed the assassin all those years ago. Scott became the monster that he'd feared in Liam's eyes, in Liam's scent, he could smell it. Fear. Of him.

Scott deflated in seconds. With his mouth slightly agape, his features died down. His body relaxed, allowing the two holding him to loosen their hold. Scott blinked, almost as if coming back from having someone take over his body. "Nice to see you too, McCall," Jackson said, stepping back and releasing the alpha.

"Scott, I—" Isaac tried when Scott snapped to look at him, his eyes flashing red.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight," Liam said, tugging at Scott's shoulder.

"We need to talk," Jackson said, looking at Liam. The beta helped Scott into the nearest armchair. He looked over and saw Isaac give his brother a nod before Camden stepped out of protective-mode.

"Who are you people?" Liam said, looking from Jackson, to Isaac, to Camden, to Lydia.

"Liam, this is, uh…well you see…" Kira began.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "This is Isaac," she said, pointing at the curlier-blonde. Liam's mental faculties froze for a moment. "And this is his brother, Camden, and this is Jackson." Liam looked down at Scott and found him staring off in the other direction, his expression unreadable.

"I thought—" Liam tried.

"Yep," Lydia said, lips bunching after.

"And his brother—"

"Also, yep."

"I don't understand."

"Lydia," Jackson said, "we're in a bit of a hurry."

Lydia frowned at him before looking back at Liam. "Do you know where Mr. Argent is?"

"Um, no, not really."

"When was the last time you talked to him? Or Scott?"

"I…wait, this is Isaac?"

"Liam!"

"I don't…I don't know, alright?"

Jackson shuffled a little, sensing Liam's own temper rising. Kira walked over to him and smiled, trying to give him some semblance of security.

"Why do you need him?" It was Scott. He was still gazing off at some random fixed point, still not blinking.

"Long story," Jackson answered. "No one seems to know where he is." He paused. "McCall…if you know—"

"I don't." Scott's nostril twitched. "I know something's wrong. You're in danger."

"We're not."

"I can smell it off Lydia." Scott turned to look at them, first at Jackson, then at Isaac, an exchange happening between their stare. "You can stay. We'll protect you. Until things blow over, or whatever's going on." He stood, his expression intimating his boiling anger once again. He turned to leave, swinging open the door violently and walking across the hall. Liam followed, giving Lydia and Kira a scowl himself. He slammed the door behind him as Scott pushed open their own.


	3. Chapter 3

_He slammed the door behind him as Scott pushed open their own._ Scott started walking towards their bedroom to the right as Liam slammed their own front door, too.

"'We'll protect you? We'll protect you!?'"

"Not now, Liam."

"What the fuck was that, Scott!?"

"Not now!" Scott yelled, turning and glaring.

"No. Now. Your ex just magically comes back from the dead, shows up in Beacon Hills, you almost kill him, and then three seconds later you're welcoming him back home? Not to mention enlisting the pack for whatever shit he got himself into?"

"Liam—"

"And don't patronize me. It's been a month. A long, grueling month. I've been doing my best to be patient with you. Give you time. When you lost Derek—"

"Please don't—"

"—that was one thing and even that was hard. But this…this was hell. I've never seen you like that. I was scared. And just when I thought you were coming out of it you've come out of it different. You've been up and down. You've been irritable. Snapping at everything. And at the party…I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. Believe it was just your good protective nature—"

"That's what I'm—"

"—but I'm not naïve. You might've really hurt that guy if Brett and I hadn't walked in. And now…now _he's_ back. Somehow he's back and I've never sensed such rage from you. You were going to kill him. I smelled it. Fuck…I _saw_ it, Scott. Not just your attempt…your face. God…your eyes were black, Scott!" Scott just stood there and finally looked away. He was glaring still, but his face muscles had slackened. His heartbeat was up as was his breathing. But so was Liam's. "Why are you helping them?" Scott immediately glared at him. He didn't want the challenge. He didn't want the question. "Scott, is it…" Liam closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Do you still love him?" he finally said.

"Liam."

"Just answer the question," Liam said, opening his eyes and matching the glare.

"That's not fair. It doesn't work that way. And it has _nothing_ to do with that."

"Then what? What the hell is it? I don't get it! And how the fuck did you go from one extreme to the other!?" There was a blip in Scott's heartbeat. Liam heard it. Scott was keeping something from him. "Scott?" Scott knew the boy had heard. He couldn't stop it. "Scott, what's going on?" Scott looked away and walked over to the window, staring out into the overcast night. His heartbeat betrayed him some more, going a little frantic. "You…oh my god, you knew." It wasn't a question; it was the only explanation.

"Liam—"

"You knew. You knew!?" Now Liam's IED was kicking into full gear. "You fucking knew, Scott!?"

"What's going on in here?" Stiles said, opening the unlocked door to the apartment. Malia walked in and slipped past Stiles, concerned that Liam's claws, fangs, and yellow eyes were revealed.

"Can you give us a minute," Scott said.

"Liam?" Malia started, approaching him cautiously.

"You're a liar, Scott," he said, his fangs retracting at least.

"Whoa, Liam. Buddy," Stiles tried.

Liam turned to look at Stiles and Malia. "Isaac is back. And Scott knew he was alive." Malia made a face of surprise and Stiles tried to as well. But his own heartbeat blipped. Scott covered his face in his hand, expecting it. "You knew too, didn't you!?"

"Stiles?" Malia said, turning to him with an annoyed look.

"Hey, look, we weren't sure, alright?" Stiles tried.

Liam didn't have the words anymore. He simply moved into his bedroom and opened the closet. Scott's forehead furrowed for a moment until he heard a zipper. "Liam," he said, walking in to see a duffle open on the bed. "Where are you going?"

Liam just pressed on, grabbing some shirts and boxers and jeans. When Scott finally grabbed his arm, the beta shrugged out of it and pushed Scott away, glaring with his renewed yellow eyes. Scott just stood there against the wall, dumbfounded. The boy's phone buzzed and after looking at it zipped up the bag. "I'm staying with Mason for a while."

"Liam—"

"I'll call you." Liam gave him one last look, one with a little less anger in it before walking out their bedroom and walking out their apartment. Scott just stood there at the foot of the bed. Stunned. In shock. His expression said it all: mouth agape, eyes fixed to no particular point, all emotion drained.

Liam had actually walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, so it started because of a comic trade?" Isaac looked up from his puddle of ketchup a made a face, acknowledging the point but still nonchalant. "What a loser."

"He killed like a dozen people. Including dad. And a pregnant woman," Isaac said through chewed and partially-chewed fries.

"Still."

Isaac eyed his brother across from him before returning to his burger, mayonnaise squirting out the back as he took another huge bite.

"You can't seriously miss him."

"Some days."

Camden cut a piece of his rare steak, only glancing up at the curly blonde.

"He wasn't always bad."

"Isaac, he was a dick even before he started to hit you. Before mom died. Before I left."

"And before _you_ died."

Camden didn't reply, just poured more A1 and took a large bite.

"He was just our dad before."

"Oh, come on."

"He was. Yeah, he was a jerk. He was parent, though."

"That almost let a kid drown?"

"But he didn't."

"Why're you defending him?"

"He just…"

"What?"

"You're just remembering him wrong."

Camden focused on his brother's face as the younger man looked down, just staring at his plate. Camden listened, smelled. He wanted to pick up on something and all that he could pick up was anxiety. That was nothing new. "Hey, do you remember that trip to Disneyland?"

Isaac smiled, even laughed lightly. "The one where we almost killed our parents?"

"That one," Camden said, smiling even wider.

"You 'tagged' me and ran off. I chased you…and then like an hour later security picked us up near 'Star Tours.'"

"I'm pretty sure you tagged me first."

"Liar," Isaac teased.

Both of them froze for a second, their smiles dropping. The bartender on the far side of the room was talking to someone. They both knew him, one far better than the other. Camden could see him, his side of the booth facing the entrance to the hotel restaurant. Scott looked over at them as the bartender pointed and Camden watched as he headed their way, Isaac careful not to turn himself. He focused on his burger, took an extra-large bite so there was hardly any mayonnaise left—a huge glob fell to the plate on top of his fries.

"Um, hey," Scott said, addressing them both but looking at Camden.

"Hi," Camden said, leaning back against the burgundy cushion, placing his hands in his lap.

"So…so you guys are staying here?"

Camden just nodded, not breaking contact. Isaac didn't yet look up from his plate. Half a moment passed when both the jackal and the alpha spoke:

"Do you want some privacy—"

"I should go—"

Camden looked away, at his brother, and Scott looked away, nervously at one of the other diners totally engrossed in telling her mundane gossip. Isaac glanced up at Camden's unsure expression, and dared a peek at the back of Scott's head. The alpha closed his eyes and breathed, signaling Isaac to look back down before the man on his feet turned.

"Can I, uh, borrow Isaac?" Scott tried, still addressing the ex-soldier.

The Lahey brothers shared a look before Camden made to get up. "I'll be in the lobby."

"No, no…eat," Scott said, moving to block him from standing. "I insist."

"We can go to the room," Isaac said.

Camden made a face of concern, frowning more than anything.

"So we don't make a scene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I nor this series are dead. Stay tuned next week for chapters five and six.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott walked into the room first, Isaac holding door as his guest flicked on the lights. The alpha looked around, taking in the simple and unkempt hotel room. Open luggage in the corner. Beds unmade. Used towels next to the tub in the bathroom. It had started to lose its hotel smell and was well on its way to a more brothers-bedroom one. The door shut behind them as Isaac slipped passed Scott, opening the curtains so they could see out into the Beacon Hills evening sky.

"Can I get you anything?" Isaac said, motioning to the mini-fridge. "Coke? Camden's missed it since he was…you know."

"I'm good," Scott replied, providing a small smile.

Isaac opened the small door and retrieved a soda, breaking the seal, taking a sip, and sitting on the bed closest to the window. "So, what's going on?"

"How are you?" Scott said, still standing at the entrance to the room.

Isaac just looked at him for a moment. "Fine, I guess."

"Do you like it—are you settled in here okay?"

"Scott, what's going on? A week ago you were ready to kill me, and now you're acting weird."

"I'm sorry," Scott said quickly, looking away. "For that, for how I acted. You...you needed help and I lost it."

"Sit down, Scott." They exchanged a look before the true alpha complied, sitting on the parallel bed right across from his former beta. "You don't owe me anything. I abandoned you."

"Isaac—"

"I did. It was wrong. I fucked up. I regret it all the time."

"Stop. Just...I'm just glad you're okay."

Isaac looked away this time, his eyes landing on Scott's kneecap; the hold Scott's simple endearments had on him still worked. "Is there anything else? I should probably get back to Cam."

"No, I...I just wanted to stop by real quick. See how...yeah."

Isaac nodded, so many emotions struggling to remain contained. Scott stood first, touching the side of Isaac's face before making for the door. Isaac followed, Scott opening the door and heading out into the hallway. They made their way into the elevator, quietly riding it back down to the lobby. They stepped off, passing a family of four, both the twins kids driving their mother crazy while the father spoke on his phone, oblivious. Isaac led them to the hotel front door, stopping off to the side.

"I'll see you around?" Isaac said, looking down at him.

"If you need anything, just...you know how to reach me."

Isaac nodded, looking over at the door somewhat expectantly. Scott, though, pulled Isaac in for a hug. Isaac took the surprise warmly, letting go of some of the held in stress he'd been carrying for years. As they began to break, Scott breathed in and stopped them looking into Isaac's eyes before leaning in. The sensation on Isaac's lips was initially soft, but of course surprising. He returned it, though, feeling Scott's hand taking his own. They parted, inches coming between them while their eyes met. Scott's mouth was parted, something stirring in him that had long been forgotten. He pulled Isaac by the hand, the seeming omega following without hesitation.

The alpha pressed the up-arrow, and then again, and then again. Isaac grabbed Scott's face, kissing him when the elevator _dinged_. Isaac pulled Scott inside, hitting the button for the fourth floor before turning to slam into the back of the elevator. Scott was instantly up against him, their lips reconnected. Isaac pulled them closer, his hands on the back-pockets of Scott's jeans. Their tongues only just began to reacquaint when the lift slowed, the doors opening following a second _ding_.

The rush down the hall was seemingly leaderless, Isaac struggling to get the card to read when, finally, the door opened, the young men scrambling inside. Isaac's back hit his bed first, Scott on top of him. His hands slipped under the front of Isaac's shirt, feeling that smooth torso once again. He pushed at it, course fingers dragging along Isaac's skin, pressing rough against his nipple. Isaac's head fell back and then his shirt was falling to the floor. Scott dipped down, assaulting Isaac's neck with his lips, even raking his teeth along the skin. Isaac's hands moved on their own, slipping under the backside of the other's shirt, pulling him close.

It was when Isaac felt a hand at the button of his jeans that he pushed Scott up a little. "Wait," he gasped, his breath jagged.

Scott just looked down at him, his lustful expression immediately morphing to regret. "Shit, Isaac, I—"

"Don't. Don't apologize. Just, wait."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's just…"

Scott rolled off to the side, just waiting, looking at his former beta.

"I don't know how you can do this," Isaac finally said, daring not to look at the other.

"You mean, 'cuz of Liam?"

"Because of me." Scott wore his bafflement plainly. "Scott, when I walked out after Allison, when you needed me, I know burned everything we had. I loved you, and I left. And you loved me, but it wasn't enough at the time. I don't know you're able to—"

"Stop talking," Scott said, rolling back on top of the curly blonde, four fingers pressing against his mouth. "That...that was...none of us could have handled that the way we would want. So much had happened. Sophomore year. Junior year. The killings just...Isaac, you lost your father. The last...I get it. You needed to run, even if you just wanted it to be for a month. You'd turn around once you got your head together. But you got to France and a month passed. And then another. And then another. Things never got easier. They got...number? Darker even. So you stayed. It was easier to fall into yourself." He watched as Isaac's eyes trembled. "I understand."

Isaac pulled Scott back down into a tight embrace, fighting back any tears that were about to surface. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, Scott," he whispered.

Scott pushed up again. "You do. Without question, you do." He leaned down slowly, tenderly touching their lips. He pulled back and smiled, genuine happiness flooding his system for the first time in months. "By the way, you taste like ketchup."

Isaac couldn't help but grin hard, reaching down and yanking Scott's shirt off him before pulling him down, their lips scarcely leaving each other even after the blonde rolled them so Scott was on his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Isaac. They were naked, Isaac lying flat on his stomach right behind the alpha. "Should we get room service?" Scott teased.

"I could always have Camden bring us something from the restaurant," Isaac offered.

"Please don't," Scott said, smirking.

"You don't want my brother to see you naked? No brother fantasies?"

Scott just looked back at him. "Definitely not."

"Good," the taller werewolf said, arching up to steal a kiss. Scott returned it, but didn't necessarily return the other's smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Scott tried. "Yeah, just overwhelmed."

"Do you regret it?" Isaac asked, rolling over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"No," Scott answered firmly. "You're never a regret." They exchanged looks before Scott turned back to look down at his fingers. "How…how was France?"

Isaac's eyebrow raised. "Scott?"

"I just wanna' talk about something else, is that okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," the blonde answered with a light smile. Scott felt Isaac's hand welcome him down and the alpha followed, lying back. "France was quiet mostly. Peaceful, especially from what I heard went on here." Scott turned his head to smile. "Argent let me stay at his family's estate."

"You've been to Argent headquarters?"

"Ground zero," Isaac kid back, resting his hand on Scott's stomach. "It's in this town in the south, Mende, not far from where the first Argent killed the Beast of Gévaudan."

"The Maiden of Gévaudan," Scott added.

"Argent told you the story?"

"You must not have heard." Isaac looked at him expectantly. "Lydia told me the story after these mad scientists resurrected the beast."

"Oh. Wow." He turned to look up at the ceiling, trying to process the absurdity of that truth. "How did you—"

"Nope, you're still telling me about France."

Isaac laughed. "Okay, um, well I didn't spend my whole time at the estate. Marseille isn't far. Argent has a niece, or cousin. Some relative in one way. Noëlle. She took me there, visited the rocky coasts. Cliff dove. Spent a week there before she had to head back to school; she's two years younger than us."

"Did she know you're a werewolf?"

"I wasn't sure at first. Her father definitely hated me; Gerard's nephew, Adrien. Since Argent told me keep my head down, I didn't think anyone knew besides Adrien. But apparently, he told his daughter. It explained her tough attitude with me. She reminded me of Lydia, before the banshee powers. And if Lydia were a hunter."

"Hah, I can picture that." Isaac rubbed his hand up to Scott's chest. "Did you, y'know, do anything with her? Or, anyone?"

"No. I…let's just say I didn't go out a whole lot. Things…happened. I was in a dark place."

"What things?"

"Another time," Isaac said, forcing a smile, rubbing his fingers over the light spread of hairs on Scott's nipple. "I've always wondered what this would feel like?"

"Wondered what would feel like?"

"Just being. With you. When there wasn't a threat to our lives knocking on our door."

 _Knock, knock_.

"You just had to," Scott said, the pair sitting upright.

"Isaac?" came the voice of his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he called back.

"Can I come in?"

"No, we're…we're still talking?"

"Put your clothes on," Camden said knowingly. "I'll be at the bar. I wanna' go for a walk before the sun goes down."

"'Kay."

The werewolves looked at each other, Isaac popping a grin first. Scott smiled when Isaac leaned in and kissed him, pushing him back and stealing all the moment could offer. He breathed in the alpha's scent, tasted his tongue, felt his skin against his own. Every way Scott's presence could exert was enough to make Isaac an addict. Scott cupped Isaac's cheek, his fingers threading into the blonde's curls until he broke their seal. Their foreheads came together, Scott being the first to smile this time. His red eyes looked into Isaac's, forcing the yellow glow to emerge.

"I should go," Scott said, nuzzling his nose against Isaac's.

Isaac pushed forward, stealing a slow but singular kiss. "See you soon?"

"Definitely," Scott said, pressing a brief kiss to Isaac's lips before moving to get up. They redressed themselves, watching each other the whole time, nothing but smiles spread across their faces.

_After crossing the street to get on his bike…_

Scott saw his motorcycle just beyond the smart car he'd parked behind, the blue and yellow contrasting nicely. He was about to reach it when a black SUV and commercial van flew up next to him. Three men jumped out of the sliding door of the van, one of them landing a heavy blow to his jaw; had his attacker been human, Scott would've stayed awake.

As it would happen, he wasn't.


End file.
